Day with Tricia  Night with Cindy
by Nunya336
Summary: Now that Jimmy&Cindy are a couple, they are going to have their first date. First, Jimmy must figure out issues with his 13 years old cousin, Tricia. Find out what happens. Intensee ;


Shopping Can Be Fun

Sequel: A Day with Tricia

Now that Jimmy&Cindy are a couple, they are going to have their first date. But first, Jimmy must spend the day with his 13 year old cousin who is in town. Let's just say, cute little Tricia isn't as innocent as she sounds, and Jimmy is just figuring that out. [Please read "Shopping Can Be Fun" previous to reading this. The story with make more sense]

**CHAPTER 1**[Tricia's Punishment…or Jimmy's?]

Jimmy's PoV

Ahhh yes, I have finally broken up with Betty and now am in a relationship with Cindy. Better yet, I had _sex _with her. Breathe in – breathe out. I mean, I just caught my girl friend yelling at my naked cousin who had a Puerto Rican cock in her mouth but that's beside the point. I'm with Cindy Vortex, and that's all that matters.

It's night time, 10:45 p.m. and my parents got home about 15 minutes after Cindy left. After telling my parents what happened, they had a strict conversation with Tricia before she went to bed. I didn't listen in on it, but I wish I did. What's her punishment going to be? I wonder…

*Jimmy gets on computer chat with Cindy*

"Hey, Cindy" – ImaGenius (me, Jimmy)

"Hello, James" – blondie955 (Cindy, my gf)

"If I don't call you Cynthia, will you stop calling me James?" ImaGenius

"Deal!" blondie955

"So, would you like to go on a date tomorrow night" ImaGenius

Computer reads 'blondie955 typing'

"Of course Jimmy! We are dating! Hence the word _date_." Blondie955

"Haha yeah. Well, how about the Candy bar? Tomorrow night at 7 p.m.?"

"Sure, sounds great! I'll bring my tangerine mist lip gloss ;)" Blondie955

"I need to go, my mom is calling me into her room. Goodnight!" ImaGenius

*Jimmy logs off*

My mom starts calling my name a thousand times. I think it's something about Tricia. I wonder if they are going to make her go home early? Let's hope. I don't want anything to distract me from my _new relationship. _I just love to say that!

"Jimmy darling, Tricia and I have had a long talk and she apologizes for messing up your night." Judy (Jimmy's mom) explains.

"What, no punishment for her? No making her leave early? No 'keeping an eye on her the rest of the time she is here'?" I started questioning.

"Be quiet Jimmy. I am sorry for messing up your movie night with your….neighbor, Cindy. She is a very kind girl. Thank you for introducing me to her." Tricia, my cousin, innocently gestures.

"Actually Jimmy, we will be keeping an eye on her for the rest of the week." – Judy says. "Good" I respond.

"Except for tomorrow when I have one more meeting with my boss for the week. So you need to watch her until 6 p.m."

"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT! First, I have to sit hear listening to you talk and NOW I have to be babysat by a weirdo WHO REFRIGERATES CEREAL! What did I ever do to you, Aunt Judy?" Tricia pouts. – I started chuckling silently.

"Now Tricia, you better be nice to your cousin. He has put up with you tonight. So, just cooperate with him for the day tomorrow. Maybe play games, read books, watch movies, but stay INSIDE of the house." Judy demands.

"Oh lord, tomorrow is going to be interesting." I shutter.

Great, I have to babysit my 13 year old horny cousin while BOTH my parents are gone for the day until 6 o'clock. Great, just great.

"Hey cousin Jimmy. I look forward to spending the whole day with you tomorrow. _Just the two of us, alone._" Tricia said, yawning.

Damn, what am I just about to get myself into.

**CHAPTER 2 **[Tricia!]

8:30 a.m. :

*Jimmy Wakes up*

Mmmmm, boy did I sleep well. I had the most amazing dream of my life. The dream where I finally had the guts to ask Cindy out, then have _sex _with her…WAIT! That actually happened! What am I forgetting though…

"Jimbo, Tricia is downstairs eating breakfast and your mom and I are leaving. Take good care of your cousin today." Hugh, Jimmy's dad, reminded him.

Crap, why did my dad have to remind me of everything, let alone staying home _alone_ with my 'innocent' cousin. Joy to the world.

I slowly go down the stairs in my pajama pants and an ultra lord t-shirt that Sheen gave me for my 16th birthday. I see Tricia eating a bowl of oatmeal wearing a pink pajama gown and her "sleeping cap" so her hair doesn't get messed up.

"Good morning Jimmy. Did you get a good night sleep?" Tricia questions

"Can it hooker, I am just here to watch you to make sure you don't try and go raping people at age 13." Jimmy argued.

And the 'fighting' conversation went back and forth.

"Oh Jimmy, relax. I think you became hard seeing me naked, giving a blow job wi…"

"Tricia, I would never become hard by seeing your fake chest and 13 year old body. I think I'll pass."

"Jimmy…if someone was to rape you, what would you do?

"Sorry, Tricia. I'm taken"

" oh really? I knew Cindy was your girlfriend"  
"Actually, she just beca…."

And right as I was trying to finish my sentence, she took a hold of my face and KISSED me!

"TRICIA! We are cousins! Get the hell off of me!"

"Okay! Whatever you say."

She was okay with it? Something isn't right….what is she hiding?

"Tricia go up to your room" "Jimmy, would you masturbate with me? I just learned about it. Try it with me!" "NO! Not happening!" "Have sex with me!" "Tricia, these are your hormones taking over you." "Fine, if you won't….I'll be right back down."

She was definitely not right back down. I waited and waited, then it became 3 p.m. and she hadn't come down. I had just been watching T.V. the whole time. So, like Cindy did…I walked upstairs, knocked on the door 3 times, took a screw driver, unlocked the door, and slammed the door open.

There Tricia was, sitting naked on the floor…with a vibrator in her hand.

**CHAPTER 3 **[Bow –chika-bow-w0w]

"…Tricia, what are you doing?" I asked, as If I didn't know.

"I'm using a vibrator and I have been waiting for you to come up and find me. Damn, you're not even hard! What does it take to get you hard" she asked.

"Well one thing for sure, definitely not a 13 year old cousin of mine. Put your clothes on now!"

"If you won't have sex with me….I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what, Tricia?"

"I'll hold a vibrator in my hand, put it in me, take a photo looking like I am forced to put it in me, and show your parents what you made me do "

"Go ahead and do that. I don't give a shit!"

"R…re…really? Okay I will right now. LEAVE!" she yelled.

Why was I fine with this? Are my parents going to question me after she shows them? Yes, my parents are going to question if this is true and I will say 'no'. But how do I get them to believe Tricia pulled the whole thing off? Let's just say that while Tricia was asleep, I installed a video camera in her room. Then my parents will know _exactly_ what's be happening in the guest bedroom during her stay.

**CHAPTER 4 **[Tricia _is innocent?_]

I went back downstairs into the kitchen to make myself a slushy. Since my aunt bought my mother some fancy ice shaver for her birthday, my mom has let me use it. So, I pour in the ice cubes and watch them crumble into little tiny bite-sized pieces and added natural electric lime flavoring.

I am sipping my slushy as the phone rang.

"Hey Jimmy, plans still on for tonight" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, I can't talk right now though. I am taking care of Tricia until 6."

"Haha, oh…well, have fun with that. Try not to get raped." Cindy chuckled.

"I'll try my best."

Right as I got off the phone, I got a huge urge to pee, so I went to the bathroom. As I am pulling down my boxers to let my bladder run, the door slams open. Of course, it's Tricia.

"Tricia, get the hell out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Nah, I got the front row seats. Let's see how hard I can make you." Tricia said.

"Tricia, you're 13 and we're cousins. Knock It off!" I yelled once again.

"Knock it off? Okay I will." Tricia said with a wink.

Just a few seconds later, Tricia slowly walks to me then tries to pull down my boxers. I caught her to the crime though and stopped her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Incest girl?" I just about screamed.

"Chill out. Seriously, I just wanted to see if you would get hard." Tricia replied.

"Trish, I'm not and I won't 'get hard'. You are my COUSIN. I'm calling Aunt Judy."

"No Jimmy! Please don't. If you do, they'll send me home!" Tricia begged.

"That's the whole point. You'll go home and I won't have to deal with you."

"Jimmy, I can't go on. I'm too scared." Tricia practically cried.

"Of what" "Of my parents"

"Why would you be afraid of you parents?" Jimmy asked with concern.

"…They…abuse me."

**CHAPTER 5 **[Poor Tricia]

"Tricia, that's not something to joke about!"

"I'm not joking, I am serious!" Tricia cried.

"Okay then. What do they do to you?" I asked

"They hurt me and harass me!" Tricia sobbed.

"…..Harass you? Like, physical…sexual...mental?"

"All three…my daddy raped me."

"That's why you are having mixed emotions! You have been scarred from being molested by your own father!...my uncle! I have to tell my mom!" I exclaimed.

"No don't. If my parents find out I told you, it'll just get worst"

"Tricia, you are only going to get hurt more if this continues."

"Okay Jimmy. Just please help me. I know I have been treating you horribly, but I just can't go back. Please Jimmy, please!" Tricia screamed.

"I'll take care of everything Trish. Just count on me. I'm here for you."

**CHAPTER 6**

The phone dials #555-6793…*phone rings*

My mom doesn't pick up. She must be at an interview. I try calling again and this time she answers.

"Jimmy, I can't really talk right now. This better be important." Judy speaks into the phone.

"Mom, it's an emergency…we can't send Tricia home." I speak back at her.

"Why? What's wrong? Are her parents okay?" my mom asks, sounding worried.

"The reason for Tricia's behavior…her parents are _abusing _her."

The other end of the phone was silent. A very awkward silent came about for several seconds.

"Oh my, I'll be home soon. We can talk then."

Then the phone line went dead. So I hang up the phone.

"Is Aunt Judy coming? What is going to happen." Tricia asks, sounding frightened.

"Everything is going to be fine. Let's just…watch T.V.

It was very quiet in the house. Just the two of them…Jimmy and Tricia. Jimmy wishes Cindy were here with him, so he gives her a call.

"Hey Cindy, I have a problem." I say

"What's wrong? Are you cancelling our date?" Cindy responds.

"No, not at all. I just found out the Tricia is being abused."

"What the hell, are you serious? Oh my God!"

"Yeah. My mom is going to be home any minute. We are going to have to do something about it. So our date might be delayed a few minutes. Is that okay?" I question Cindy,

"Yeah….t…that's fine."

"Okay, awesome. See you in a few hours. Bye" and with that, I hung up.

A few minutes later, the garage door opens.

My mom comes in yelling, "Jimmy, Tricia, I'm home. Are you guys okay?"

Tricia then, comes running to Aunt Judy and sobs on her shoulder. My mom's heart immediately broke for Tricia.

"Tricia, dear. We are going to have to call the police. You're being abused and didn't tell anyone about it?" my mom questions.

"They said, 'you better not tell a single living thing or else...'"Tricia explained.

Just with that, my mom picks up the phone and dials #911.

"Yes sir, my niece just confessed to being abused by both her mother and father. What do we do?" My mom starts saying.

"Calm down, ma'am. I will send our officers down and have them ask questions to your niece. What's her name and age?" The man on the phone responds.

"Tricia is 13 years old Caucasian with blue eyes and light brown hair." Judy goes on and on."

"The police are on their way."

"Thank you!" – And with that, she hung up.

**CHAPTER 7 ** [Speaking with the Officers]

About 15 minutes later, we hear a knock on the door. Tricia runs into the guestroom silently crying. Tears running down her soft pink cheeks. I felt heartbroken for her. I couldn't imagine living in her situation and trying to hide it.

"We are here to speak with 13 year old Tricia." One kind police officer said.

"….I'm here" Tricia sort of whispers, coming back into the family room.

I took Tricia's small fragile hand and motioned her over to the couch while the other man sat on a portable folding chair.

"Okay, before we begin the questionnaire (asking questions), is there anyone else who knows Tricia well enough to get bits a pieces of information out of?" Darrel, the police officer questioned.

"Well, I know Jimmy's neighbor and friend was over, Cindy Vortex." My mom immediately answered.

"Ask her to come over, son." Darrel demanded me.

So I walk out the door and through the grass to Cindy's nice-sized home and knock on the door three times and rang the doorbell so she knows it's me.

Cindy opens the door and once she sees Jimmy, she just went into La la Land for a moment. I explained to her what was going on, took her hand, and lead her to my house. Once we walked inside the door and went to the family room and sat on the couch. The questions began.

"So Tricia, I heard that you have been abused. In what ways?" – Darrel

"My mom has hurt me before by hitting and spanking me and my daddy raped me and it was really scary." Tricia spoke, beginning to cry.

"Jimmy and…Cindy – is it? Were either of you aware of this?" Darrel

"Not until she told us. Up until then we hadn't a clued." We said, finishing each other's sentences.

"Did you see any signs in Tricia that may have seemed like she had been abused, mentally or physically hurt, mood swings, depression, or any addictions?" Darrel continued asking the questions.

"When I first met her, she just seemed very nervous and shy. Jimmy and Tricia were arguing a little but nothing big." Cindy replied. – Leaving out a few extra details.

"Okay now, Tricia doesn't seem to have any bruises or marks of any kind."

"Okay?" 

Darrel spoke the words that Tricia wanted to avoid…

"Now, we need to confront the parents of this situation."

Holy shit, no! This isn't what I wanted to happen. My parents will kill me once they find out I blabbered. – Tricia thought to herself.

What's going to happen?

Well, we're about to find out.

**CHAPTER 8 **[Busted 'check' – Arrested 'check']

Judy called her sister, Janice (Tricia's mother) and then called her brother-in-law Bobb (Tricia's father), telling them to come on down and have dinner with us, not telling them that the cops were here.

About 30 to 45 minutes later, the doorbell rings again. Judy goes to open it, letting both Janice and Bobb in…then immediately closing the door and locking it behind them. That seemed to startle both of Tricia's parents.

The policemen then grab both of the parent's hands, leading them to two portable folding chairs and started questioning them…well, more like stating facts.

"According to your13 year old daughter, she has been punished, harmed, hit, raped, and molested by the two of you. Is this true or not?"

"Of course….not! We love our daughter to bits and would never do such things!" Janice yelled out.

"Really? Because, according to this video that was set up in 5 different rooms of the house shows otherwise." The police man continued.

"You don't need to show us any ridiculous video. The videos were probably captured and edited in some sort of video system where a person can make certain activities happen in the video. I have never raped her once!" Bobb shouted.

"You're right, Dad. You didn't rape me once, you raped me 3 times! Wahahh how could you!" Tricia yelled out, sobbing.

"Janice…Bobb…the two of you are being arrested for crimes of child abuse and molestation. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be put against you. Jim (other policemen), hand me the hand cuffs." Darrel announced.

With that, Janice and Bobb had their hands behind their backs. *Clink clink* and the handcuffs were on.

"Thank you Mr. Policeman person!" Tricia yelped.

"How long with my sister and brother-in-law be in prison?" Judy asks.

Jim responds, "20 years of imprisonment, 10 years of community service.

Yes, now that Tricia is taken care of, her parents are being arrested, and my mom is home…I am able to get ready for my date with Cindy. And it's 6:55, right on time.

**CHAPTER 9 **[Getting Ready for Date] {SHORTEST CHAPTER}

I go upstairs to my room, put on a very nice buttoned shirt and black jeans. The casual. Next, I got into the bathroom, and use my technology to brush my teeth, comb my hair, moisturize my face, and then spray some Minty Fresh breath spray into my mouth. Mmmm, minty and fresh.

Minutes later, I walk to Cindy's house…knock three times and then ring the doorbell. She opens the door and comes outside wear her black tank top with silver ribbons and her skinny jeans. She also had Beautiful Baby Blue eye shadow on, lightly blushed face with Perfect Peach body spray…smelling amazing. Last but not least, she had her little coin purse containing her phone, some money, and her tangerine mist lip gloss. Oooh, there's gonna be some kissing tonight

"Hey Jimmy, ready to go to the Candy Bar?" Cindy questions.

"Most certainly. After you!" I respond

**CHAPTER 10 **[Candy Bar]

Cindy's PoV

Hmmm gee, I wonder how Tricia is doing. Here Jimmy and I are going on our first date while his poor little cousin just admitted to being abused and molested. How could Jimmy leave his cousin for me? Wait…leaving his cousin _for me_. I like the sound of that

If I'm lucky…Jimmy might have noticed the Tangerine Mist lip gloss from my coin purse…I guess we'll find out!

"Hey Cindy…I…I noticed the um lip gloss." Jimmy stuttered.

"I'm glad you did, because it's all for you" I said winking.

"Haha, just making sure." Jimmy once again stuttered a bit.

Jimmy's PoV

Hell yeah, there's gonna be some making out tonight! My crotch already is starting to get hard. Not yet, not yet!

As we get to the Candy Bar I open the door for my sexily dressed girlfriend, holding her hand as we are walking in.

********In the Candy Bar********

"Oh my gosh girl, you got yoo mann!" Libby exclaimed, sitting next to her boyfriend of 5 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days…Sheen. Yeah, Libby keeps track.

"Yep, and I see yoo mann Sheen is out of the hospital!" My lady, Cindy replies.

"Sheen, what exactly were you in the hospital for again?" I question him.

"Remember Jimmy, he tried parachuting off of the top of his garage with a blanket?...That was hilarious! No offense Sheen." Libby finished.

"Oh yeah. Good timeesss." I reply back.

So Libby, Cindy, Sheen, and I went to go get a table. It felt weird not having Carl with us, but he was still at the Lama Convention. That boy does love his lamas.

We all ate pretty quietly. Cindy ordered a Triple Tropical Tango smoothie, which we shared with 2 straws. Libby and Sheen got a Blueberry Blast blizzard, which they shared with two spoons.

At least an hour went by when we were just talking among ourselves then Sam, the worker shouted, "Heads up kids, store closes in 15 minutes!"

Then Sheen said, "Thatz fine! My Little Libby and I have some business to take care of anyways! Later Sam!" – Sheen finished, taking Libby's hand in his own.

Soon, they were all the way down the street, officially out of sight.

"Hey Cindy, what kind of business are they going to take care of?" I winked, chuckling a little bit.

"Hmmm, well…probably the same business we are going to take care of tonight." Cindy replied, winking back.

"Well…does it involve your Tangerine Mist lip gloss?" I asked, hoping she would just yell out yes.

"It might Jimmy, it just might." Cindy whispered, smiling at me.

What was going to come up tonight?

Kissing? Sex? – I hope both of those suggestions are correct.

All I know, is that I want them both.

**CHAPTER 11 **[Finishing up at the Candy Bar]

"Okay, just let me go to the bathroom first. Then we can go." Cindy informs me.

I am just waiting by the door for Cindy to finish up when she calls my name and says, "Jimmy? Can you please come here for a minute" Cindy asks.

"Sure. Why?" I question. "Just come here" Cindy replies, sounding desperate.

"You kids hurry up now!" Sam shouts.

"Okay!" Cindy and I both yell.

I'm walking over there and Cindy asks me to come into the girls bathroom for a second. Since no one else but Sam was in the restaurant, I agreed to come in.

I'm walked in…but couldn't find her. Where could she be? I was looking into 3 stalls shouting her name, hoping she was in one of them when she came from behind and took my hand.

"Oh!" I gasped, scared from her popping up behind me.

She pushes me toward the bathroom wall, jumps up onto me and gave me once major passionate kiss. I immediately went hard.

"That's right boyfriend, make you dick go hard!" She whispered in my ear.

We kept kissing for about 30 more seconds. She started rubbing her crotch against mine, making me silently groan. Cindy was just about to unzip my pants when Sam came right outside the entrance of the door and told us we had to leave.

So we did. We rushed home, practically running. Finally we got home and there was a note on the refrigerator door again. This time I picked up the note and it read:

"Jimmy dear, your father and I are taking Tricia to your dad's brother and sister-in-law. Aunt Maggie an Uncle Rocky. We didn't have time to prepare any food meals for you so you can go out to get food if you want. We will be back 8 a.m. in the morning. See you then. Love you baby." – Mom.

"Cindy….looks like we are home aloneee." I whisper in her ear.

**CHAPTER 12 **[Perfect!]

"Okay, great! Before we do anything, I am going to put my purse in your room. That okay?" Cindy questions me.

"Sure! In fact, I will escort you." Explaining to her as if I were a hotel boy.

"Why, that would be wonderful!" Cindy gestures.

With that, I held her hand going up the stairs and let it go once we entered my room. The second she put down her purse, I gently threw her onto my bed, her back against the soft foamy mattress. I forced her to not move a muscle, immediately got on top of her, and put our lips together.

I felt her crotch almost instantly get wet, like she was purposefully not holding in her wetness. She didn't even try to move.

All of the sudden she pushed my warm body off of hers and _forced _me to undress her. Amazzzing. So, to tease her, I super quickly removed her skinny jeans and black tank top with silk bows and threw them to the ground. Then I extremely slowly removed my shirt and pants. All I had on now were my boxers.

So here we were on my bed, taking our clothes off…about to show each others bodies once again.

**CHAPTER 13 **[Chemistry]

I slowly started undoing her bra but she couldn't take me teasing her. She ripped of her bra and underwear, then yanked my boxers off and threw them out the window. Anybody could find them, my parents or friends…but I didn't care. I want the fucking to begin.

Cindy's thoughts were roaming. She was thinking to herself, let's hurry up and have sex. I want your thick cock in my wet pussy! Move on! Yea, I am thinking dirty, but I WANT to be dirty. I want Jimmy!

"Jimmy, is amazing to watch your dick go hard seeing my naked body." – Cindy

"Well, it's hard not to when you see your girlfriend's fucking vagina go wet and having her boobs less than 3 feet from me!" – Jimmy

"Does that mean I could make you harder if I got closer?" – Cindy

"Maybeee" – Jimmy

"Wellll….let's find out!" – Cindy

And with that, Cindy pushed me to the floor of my room, landing on my back then she lays down frontward…not next to me, but ON me! Her boobs on my chest and her pussy on my dick. I can say I am a genius when it comes to science. This is definitely chemistry!

**CHAPTER 13 **[Bring it On]

"So Jimmy, how should I have my boobs on you? On your chest or over your mouth?"

"Over m…." Then Cindy smashed her boobs into my mouth.

Since she didn't tell me what to do, I just presumed I could do whatever I wanted. So I sucked her nipples until they were rock hard.

"Jimmy, oooh huh ahhh, when did you learn to do that?" – Cindy

But Cindy didn't care for an answer. She just wanted me in her. Cindy start rubbing against my crotch. Hell, this is hott!

"Jimmy, you feel so damn good. My juice are getting on you!" – Cindy

"How about IN you?" I question, then rolled over forcing her on her back. Then I lay on her, my face over her pussy and her head under my dick.

"Now suck me if you want me to lick you" I whisper.

"You go first, okay?" Cindy replies, also questioning.

Without a second for Cindy to have one last breath, I forced her legs open, spread her pussy lips as far as they would go, and suck her like there was no tomorrow. I started violently sucking at her clitoris, licking it mad. I don't think she could even breath.

"Oh my FUCKING vagina! Damn, you're good. Oh don't stop. Oh I can hardly breath. It feels good not being able to breath for some reason." – Cindy

With that, I forced my cock into her mouth super fast so she gagged but I wouldn't let her take it out. I pushed my dick all the way in her mouth, then took it out.

"Don't stop Jimmy! I will let you be in control. I don't care if it means you pushing your huge penis into my mouth and me not breathing, I want your junk!" – Cindy.

"Okay!" - I say.

I sit on her face and forced my penis into her mouth, making her gag as much as I could but she still loved it. When I saw she couldn't breathe, I lie back onto her my cock still in her mouth and start tongue-fucking her.

"Cindy, you are such a slut, you slutty whore. You love this!" I yell, totally horny.

"Yes Jimmy! I love being slutty whore. Anything for you!" Cindy can't take it anymore!

"Jimmy, I love you dick in my mouth, but I want it in my wet vagina! My pussy needs your erected junk. Hold me open as far as you want!"

Then I switched around and forced my dick into her pussy. She screamed but to shut her mouth I kissed her so hard her boobs started moving violently like she couldn't breathe. I stopped.

"You want more, Cindy?" I asked.

"Bring it on player!" Cindy yelled forcing my extreme erection into her love hole.

Best sex I will ever have in my life.

We both fell asleep. We weren't drunk. We weren't high.

We were in love.

**Chapter 14 **[Boxers in the Lawn?]

All of the sudden I wake up and the clock reads…7:30 a.m.

"FUCK, Cindy wake up! My parents will be home soon. You gotta go!" I yell.

"Okay!" We both get dressed and go downstairs to have egg and cheese omelets.

"Cindy, I have to stay home for my parents arrival but I will walk you to the door and let you out." I explain.

"Sounds great!" Cindy replies.

I walk her to the door and here the garage. Fuck it! My parents are home!

"By Cindy!" with that I shut the door.

"Jimmy?" I hear as I turn around to see my parents in the kitchen.

"Hello Mom and Dad. Good morning."

"Good morning Jimbo" My dad says to me.

I make my dad some coffee while my mom goes outside to get the paper.

All of the sudden, my mom comes in holding…MY BOXERS! Shitty fucking corn dog. I forgot about those!

"Jimmy, why were your boxers in the lawn?" my mom asks.

"I was going to ask you that to once you got home! I think Tricia did." I lie, protecting the secret about Cindy.

"Don't blame everything on her. Let's just forget about it." My mom says back to me.

"Okay" thank God my mom dropped that conversation.

My dad goes to the refrigerator to get some orange juice when he looks at the dry erase bored on it which has a pink hard with words "Jimmz and Cinnddy" written on it.

"Um Jimbo, you and Cindy dating or something?"

"Yes dad, in fact I just asked her to be my girlfriend!"

"Well that's good. Now, you can get over Betty!"

"Right you are dad, right you are. She actually came over last night and stayed until this morning because her mom was having a few issues." I sort of lied again.

"Oh, really! I hope her mom is okay…Did you and Cindy have a good night?" My mom interrupts.

"Yeah we did mom. We had a fantastic night" I honestly reply

One of the best dates…I mean one of the best nights, of my life.


End file.
